Masuk SMA!
by He-Chan ShiemoO
Summary: Kakuzu ga tahan tinggal sama orang-orang yang penuh dengan keautisan. Makanya dia pingin nyekolahin Akatsuki, tapi dia sendiri pengennya Sekolah yang gratisan! Kata Konan sih ada, tapi... Baca ndiri deh Review ya !


Ohayou ! Konnichiwa ! Konbanwa ! Osh semuanya ! He-Chan come back dengan Fict baru, sekarang di Naruto, ato lebih tepatnya ke Akatsuki.

**.**

**.**

DISCLAIMER : I'M NOT OWN NARUTO, Puas ? Ini Juga He-Chan ga tau tulisannya bener pa nggak.

PAIRING: KAGAK ADA KAYAKNYA.

WARNING: OOC (selalu), GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), AU, Gado-Gado, GARING, KURANG KERJAAN, E CE TE

GENRE : FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY (antar Sesama AKATSUKI), HUMOR

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (Warning tambahan)

.

"TES MASUK SMA"

.

,

**~0OooooO0~**

.

"KAS ! KAS !" Kata Kakuzu kayak Orang Gila yang ga mau di taruh di RSJ.

"RENTENIR ! RENTENIR ! REN... Mppffhhh..." kata Tobi, yang langsung di bekep sama Deidara, Gimana caranya mbekep ya? Kan Tobi pake topeng Lollipop yang udah bolong.

"Bisa diem kagak sih Lo?" kata Pein.

"DEI-SENPAI ! KETEKNYA BAUU !" Kata Tobi sambil tereak.

"Diem Un.. ! Dasar Kutu Kuntet Un!" kata Deidara geram.

"Hello ! Kalian Dimana Suuiiihh !" Tanya Kakuzu.

"LAGI NGUMPET KA... Mppffffhhh... !" kata Tobi lagi. Sekarang Sasori malah langsung ndudukin kepalanya Tobi.

"TO...LONG !" kata Tobi geblek lagi.

"Kalian Ngapain Sih ?" Tanya Kakuzu, yang udah tau tempat sembunyi-nya Tobi, Sasori, Pein, sama Deidara.

"Lagi Ngumpet, Makanya Lo diem aja !" kata Deidara.

"Ngumpet? Ada Teroris ya?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Mppfffhhh..." teriak Tobi, niatnya mau ngingetin.

"Iya ! Dari Rentenir Gila Muka Teroris !" kata Pein.

"Mppfffhhh ... !"

"Kenapa sih Lo? Mpah Mpeh Mpah Mpeh aja?" Tanya Sasori ke Tobi.

"Mppfffhhhh !"

"Karena ngatain Bendahara ganteng kayak gue Rentenir Gila Muka Teroris, utang kalian ke Kas NAMBAH !" kata Kakuzu lagi.

"Ganteng dari mana? Hong Kong?" kata Pein.

"Mppfffhhhh..."

"Diem deh Un... Nanti ketauan Kakuzu Un..." kata Deidara.

"Weit ! PA'AN Maksudnya Utang Gue Nambah ! Enak AJA !" kata Sasori sewot langsung ngeliat ke arah orang yang di ajak ngomong. Karna dari tadi semua orang yang ada di situ ga ngeliatin Kakuzu.

"KAKUZU !" kata Sasori, Pein, ma Deidara kompak.

"Mppfffhhhh..."

"Apa Hah !" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Semua Anak Buahku ! Kabur No Jutsu !" kata Pein, dan Akhirnya Deidara ma Sasori ma Pein kabur.

"Hah.. Hah... Tungguin.. Hah.. Tobi dong !" kata Tobi ngos-ngosan habis diduduki Sasori, kagak bisa napas. Tobi nyoba kabur, tapi.

Greepp !

"Lo mau ke mana Loli?" Tanya Kakuzu dengan wajah Teroris, dari sononya kali.

"Nama Tobi tuh Tobi bukan Loli ! Dasar Psikopat !" kata Tobi marah-marah.

"Terserah, yang penting BAYAR KAS !" kata Kakuzu.

"Kok cuman Tobi yang dimintain Kas? Yang lain gimana?" kata Tobi melas.

"Ya Entar dong Tobi Sayang ! Kamu duluan !"

"Tobi bukan Gay ! Lepasin Tobi ! Dasar Psikopat Gay !"

"Nanti Gue` lepasin bayar dulu !"

"Tobi ga Punya Duit !"

"Terserah ! Pokoknya bayar !"

"Hiks~ Tadi padahal kan Tobi udah ngegadein Lollipop Tobi yang tersisa ! Uangnya tetep ga cukup."

"Emang Lollipop-nya berapa?"

"28"

"Duitnya dapet brapa?"

"2.800. Mbaknya pegadaian pelit sih !"

"Trus duitnya dikemanain?"

"Dibeliin Lollipop lagi. Sekarang uangnya cuman sisa 300."

"Ya udah mana !"

"Nih." Kata Tobi sambil nyerahin uang 300 perak. "Dasar Pengamen Norak !"

"Terserah lo deh !" kata Kakuzu sambil melenggang pergi.

.

"Kalian Di mana Oiiii ! Keluar ! Bayar KAS !" Kata Kakuzu yang udah 1 jam 2 menit 3 detik nyariin, Ke-7 orang anggota Akatsuki. 3 yang ga disebutin, Kakuzu, Tobi ma Konan. "Capek Gue."

"Bentar ! Emang Duit Kas kita tinggal berapa sih? Lo minta-minta mulu !" kata Pein yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Lo kira gue pengemis, Minta-minta ? Bayar Lo, Ketua tukang ngutang !" Tanya + kata Kakuzu sewot.

'Timbang pengemis, Lo lebih cocok jadi perampok.' Ujar Pein dalam hati. "Enak aja Gue bukan tukang ngutang ! Dasar Perampok Tukang Jahit yang lagi Ngemis !"

"Dasar PlayBoy tukang Ngutang ! Ini kan gara-gara Elo uang Kas Abis !" kata Kakuzu.

"Emang Kas-nya masih berapa?"

"5.300. Gue yang bayar 5.000 yang 300 Tobi." Kata Kakuzu yang jelas ngibulnya.

"HAH ! Kok tinggal segitu ! Ini Musti dibicarakan ! Rapat Dadakan !" kata Pein yang kok bisa percaya aja ama Kakuzu, dan doi langsung ngacir ke Aula alias Kamar Pein.

.

**Di Kamar Pein~**

"Kok cumam 3 Orang sih !" kata Pein Sewot. "Yang laen ke mana !"

"Bukannya lagi ngumpet ?" kata Kakuzu.

"Oh iya ya. Kakuzu ! Esemes !"

"Lagi Bokek ! Ga punya pulsa !"

"Tobi ! Cari semuanya !" perintah Pein ke Tobi.

"Kan Pein-senpai yang tau tempat sembunyinya, Kok Tobi yang disuruh sih?" kata Tobi.

"Oh iya ya. Gue lupa !" kata Pein sambil nepuk jidatnya.

"Bukan Lupa ! Tapi emang dari sononya lo blo'on ! Makanya Sekolah Sono !" kata Kakuzu dengan tajamnya bak silet yang udah diasah di atas kobaran api neraka (?)

"Beneran Kakuzu-senpai ?" Tanya Tobi.

"Apanya ?"

"Sekolahnya !" kata Tobi berkobar-kobar.

"Panas Cuy~ Tapi yah~ Kalo gratis ples bisa ngebuat orang gila jadi waras ya ga masalah." Kata Kakuzu sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangannya.

"Emang ada Sekolah Gratisan?" Tanya Pein.

"Ada kok. Kalo mau sih. Khusus SMA, Sekolah Menengah Ancur." Kata Konan yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Aaaa ~ Mai Switi Hani Bani ! Welkom Hom !" kata Pein Girang.

DUAK ! Konan langsung nonjok Pein, dan Finally Pein nyungsep di pohon asem bareng ma Miss Kunti.

"Pein-senpai, kata-katanya nyontek dari mana ?" Tanya Tobi ke Pein.

"Dari Lollipop elo !" kata Pein judes.

"Hoh~ Loli-chan, kau bisa ngomong ya? Boleh Tanya ga? Umur kamu berapa Loli-chan?" Tanya Tobi girang sambil blushing, tapi blush-nya muncul di topeng -?-

Shiiinnggg…

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"Konan ! Gue terima Sekolahnya. Gue ga betah tinggal ma orang gila." Kata Kakuzu duarius ke Konan.

"Oke, tapi ada tes-nya." Kata Konan.

"Ga pa pa, yang penting ni orang gila jadi normal. Dikit juga ga pa pa kok !" kata Kakuzu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tobi.

"Oke, besok ya ? Hari ini gue daftarin, semuanya sekalian ya?" kata Konan lagi.

"Terserah deh ! Yang penting gratis."

"Oke deh, Teleportasi No Jutsu. Cling !" Konan tiba-tiba ngilang.

"No ! Konan Cayaanngg ~ Lo belum sei gud bai !" kata Pein nangis-nangis gaje.

"Pein ! Umumin ke yang laen !" perintah Kakuzu.

"Di sini nih yang jadi ketua gue apa elo sih ?"

"Ya gitu deh~"

"Pssttt... Pein-senpai, udah deh jalanin aja. Mumpung Kakuzu-senpai lupa ama Kas-nya." Kata Tobi sambil bisik-bisik. Pertanyaannya, gimana caranya Tobi ngebisikin kalo jarak Tobi ama Pein ada 1 kilometer? Bingungnya juga, entah Kakuzu budeg ato apa, yang jelas Kakuzu ga denger.

"Oya bener juga. Oke deh." Kata Pein langsung ngacir ke luar kamar.

.

**Keesokan Harinya~**

Waktu Tes tiba~

Karena yang jadi murid baru Cuma 9 orang, Pein, Tobi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, Itachi ma Kisame. Maka kelasnya jadi 1.

Pertanyaan Pilihan Ganda :

1 + 1 = ...

2

11

1+1

Answer :

Pein : b

Tobi : c (Dengan sangat PD dia nyontek soalnya)

Kakuzu : a

Deidara : a (nyontek Kakuzu)

Sasori : b

Hidan : a (ketularan Kakuzu yang suka ngitung)

Zetsu : c

Itachi : c (nyontek Zetsu)

Kisame : c (nyontek Itachi)

Apa bahasa Inggrisnya "Selai Roti"...

Jam Bread

Jambred

Perampok

Answer :

Pein : b (Ingat kan gimana bahasa inggris-nya Pein)

Tobi : c (Ingat Kakuzu pas ngejawab ini)

Kakuzu : ... (parah dalam bahasa inggris)

Deidara : ... (karna Kakuzu ga bisa, Dei juga ga bisa)

Sasori : b

Hidan : b (nyontek Sasori)

Zetsu : c

Itachi : c (nyontek Zetsu)

Kisame : a (nyontek Otak Ikannya)

Rasi bintang apa yang kembar ?

Kembar Siam

Cacat

Gemini

Answer :

Pein : a (Namanya juga kembar)

Tobi : b (dia sadar dirinya cacat mental)

Kakuzu : a

Deidara : a (nyontek Kakuzu alias Tukang Nyontek, dari tadi nyontek mulu)

Sasori : b

Hidan : a (ngarang)

Zetsu : a

Itachi : a (nyontek Zetsu)

Kisame : ... (ga bisa nyontek siapa-siapa)

Apa bahasa Inggris dari "Bimasakti" ...

Tutur Tinular

Milky Way

Bima anak Sakti

Answer :

Pein : a (film favourite)

Tobi : b (soalnya yang bahasa inggris Cuma yang itu.)

Kakuzu : a (sama-sama film favourite)

Deidara : a (nyontek Kakuzu)

Sasori : b (pemikirannya sama kayak Tobi)

Hidan : ... (nyerah deh)

Zetsu : a

Itachi : a (Itachi selalu setia nyontek Zetsu)

Kisame : c

.

Fisika! Apa jadinya apabila emas di lempar ke udara?

Jatuh lagi

Hilang diambil orang

Karatan

Answer :

Pein : a (So Pasti, dia ngelempar diri aja pasti balik lagi *ga ada yang mau ngambil sih*)

Tobi : b (Tobi anak baek ga mau nyontek, jadi ngitung kancing jubah Akatsukinya-?-)

Kakuzu : b (Calon yang ngambil emas kalo ada yang ngelempar)

Deidara : c (karena belakang Karatan itu N kayak kata wasiat Dei, alias Un!)

Sasori : a (pemikirannya sama kayak Pein, alias ga kreatip. Dari tadi pemikirannya sama mulu)

Hidan : a (ilham dari Dewa Jashin)

Zetsu : a (setelah hitam dan putih berkolaborasi, akhirnya pilihan jadi a, padahal putih ngejawab b kalo hitam ngejawab c)

Itachi : a (Itachi selalu setia nyontek Zetsu)

Kisame : c (merasa senasib dengan emas, sok murni!)

.

Pertanyaan Cuma itu. Setelah seminggu menunggu, akhirnya ada surat yang dikirim oleh 1 monyet ke monyet lain yang akhirnya sampe ke Goa Akatsuki di Hutan.

"Ada surat dari SMA, Un!" Teriak Deidara girang, dikira dia bakal lolos kali.

"Ayo baca!" Konan yang ga ikutan tes aja semangat 45'

Dan yang lain udah dag-dig-dug kayak lagi nerima surat cinta aja.

.

Kepada : Seluruh anggota Akatsuki kecuali Konan.  
Dari : Tsunade, Kepsek Sekolah Menengah Ancur.

Ehem... Ehem... Ini bukan pemberitahuan soal lulus atau tidak, ini Cuma pemberitahuan sekedar masalah tes yang kalian jalani.

Menurut penelitian, Profesor Doktor Kotor alias Jiraiya. Sebaiknya kalian jangan Sekolah di tempat kami, itu terlalu berat untuk kalian. Dan sebagai gantinya, Saya telah mencari ganti Sekolah untuk kalian.

Yaitu, SLBA. Sekolah Luar Biasa Autis!

Sekian Terima Kasih. Dan jangan pernah kembali ke Sekolah kami.

TTD

Tsunade Senju

.

Membaca surat tadi, Konan malah ngakak guling-guling. Yang lain jaw drop. Yang tadinya Autis malah tambah Autis.

"Ada surat lagi!" Kata Itachi.

Setelah surat dibuka sama-sama, ternyata itu hasil dari tes di atas. Soal plus jawabannya. Konan jadi malah parah ngakaknya.

"BUAHAHAHA~! SOALNYA AUTIS~!" Teriak Konan. "JAWABANNYA LEBIH AUTIS~!"

.

**FIN~**

Ehm... Ini Fitc He-chan yang pertama dalam FFN ini. Jadi selamat membaca aja~  
Endingnya memprihatikan! (T,T)p  
Mohon RnR... Plisssss... Di mohon!


End file.
